Usables
Usables are inventory items that are activated with the use command. For items that can be selected to provide a bonus during skill checks or activated with the repair and craft commands, see the Tools page instead. Items that can be consumed with the eat command are listed at Food. Healing Aggressive Antibiotics Medicine that can reduce up to 4 levels of a disease instantly. Requires medical skill in order to get the correct dosage. Charges: 1 Stack Size: 5 * Crafted in pairs. Anti-Venom This syringe carries a poison cure with a good chance of working. Charges: 1 Stack Size: 5 * Instantly reduces poison level by 3. Antibiotics Medicine that can reduce up to 2 levels of a disease instantly. Charges: 1 Stack Size: 5 Chemical Neutralizer This syringe carries a powerful poison cure that can cure or reduce high level poisons. Charges: 1 Stack Size: 5 * Eliminates all poison. Damper Patch A radiation absorbing skin patch to help reduce radiation poisoning. Charges: 1 Stack Size: 10 * Removes 100 radiation. Hum Gum Charges: 1 Stack Size: 10 * Cures berserk, confusion, stun and fear. Med Patch Charges: 1 * Heals a fixed 20 health Morrigi Med Drone A small hovering medical sphere that automatically aids in healing Charges: 5 (rechargeable) * Lasts 20 turns per charge. * Heals 1 HP (2 for striker) per turn, in addition to any other regeneration Nanomeds A small patch which injects a batch of medical nanobots that provides a one shot repair of damage. Requires no medical skill. Charges: 1 Stack Size: 15 * Heals a fixed 60 health. Resistance Booster These chemicals bolster the immune system and strongly improve the chance to resist the next disease. Charges:1 *Food 2 *? Stimulants These adrenaline based pills can shock a user out of various states. Charges: 1 Stack Size: ? * Removes berserk, blind, confusion, slowed, and stunned. Tarkan Field Surgery The standard medical device carried by Tarka support troops. Part expert system , part robo surgeon. The field surgery can heal serious wounds in combat. Charges: 6 *Requires a medical skill check. *Can be used without passing time. Terran Med-kit Standard sol-force trooper med-kit capable of handling a variety of light wounds. Will also reduce disease one level when used Charges: 5 *Provides healing based off medical skill. *Reduces disease level by 1. *Takes 1 turn to use. Master Kit A small medpouch injector used by zuul males to handle small wounds and distracting conditions as well as stimulate psionic power. The chemical mixture is dangerous for the inexperienced to use though. Charges: 5 *Deals damage and may inflict dimmed if medical check fails. *Provides healing and restores PSI. *Takes 1 turn to use. *May heal certain states (needs to be tested and verified, but the description seems to suggest this). Immunoagent Powerful nanobot directed antibiotics render the user temporarily immune to disease. *Immunity to disease for a short time Pain Killers Pain killers deigned to help the user push past the effects of serious wounds. *Heals 5 health *Removes Wounded for 20 turns *Removes Pain Miscellaneous Base Paste A thick spreadable rendered fat mixture that when smeared over you gives temporary protection against acid attacks. Stack Size: 5 * Takes 1 turn to use. * Disapears depending on hits, not time. Breaching Charge A small explosive device meant to breakdown locked doors. Damage: 50 * Damages doors. * Takes multiple charges for stronger doors. * Can only be used on closed doors. Chizek Fungus'' ''A Hiver fungal life form bred to merge with and heal Hiver chitin. For Non-Hiver this fungus can be used to repair 5 points of damage to heavy armors. * Repairs 5 durability. Diagnostic Chip * Identifies weapon bio mods, armor mods, and mutation serums. * Will target the unidentified item that was placed earliest in the inventory. Door Spike A powerful improvised explosive designed to be driven into a door seam and then detonated. Damage: 125 Stack Size: 5 * Can only be used on closed doors. Hinge Spike A small improvised explosive designed to be driven into door connection points and then detonated. Damage: 90 Stack Size: 5 * Can only be used on closed doors. Motion Sensor This compact motion sensor will light up the presence of moving monsters in a large area around the user. Right click or place in ready bar to activate. Charges: 8 (rechargeable) *Identifies enemies on the map, including camouflaged Adaptoids. *Engineer starts with this item. Pulse Resonator A cobbled together device that detects traps by generating sonic pulses and then analyzing how they propag Charges: 5 *Once activated, will detect nearby traps for a set duration as the player moves around. Scanning Analyzer An advanced diagnostic device that can identify alien artifacts. Charges: 3 (rechargeable) * Identifies weapon bio mods, armor mods, and mutation serums. Steroidal Enhancer Charges: 1 * Improves Might stat by +1 Temporal Ejector A powerful ancient morrigi chrono device that can send the user back in time to the point they entered the level. *Requires a computer skill check. Berserker Serum A failed super soldier stimulant that increases combat power but drives the user into a berserker state where they get stronger, move faster, do more melee damage but also take more damage. *+1 movement speed *+20 might *character goes berserk *2 attacks per turn *100% melee damage increase *Monsters deal 50% more damage to player Fire Foam An emergency fire-suppresant device, breaking one of these small pellets will result in an immediate burst of fire smothering foam large enough to put out a buring person or dark lord of sith. Charges: 1 *Removes the burning debuff Computo Brain The remains of a Computo Lab mech brain that can be triggered to display the last message it read from the master system. Charges: 1 *Works like a mobile console Lipid Optimizer A formula that increases a body`s ability to store food energy. *Food: 50 *max. Food: +50 Plasma Torch A small but powerful welding torch that can be used to either seal or destroy a door. Charges: 4, rechargeable *Damage: 75 *Sealed doors need to be destroyed Mitochondrial Stimulator This Enzyme causes a temporary mitochondrial shift to non-standard energy molecules easing the need for food. * Food: 1 *Character requires no food for a period of time Steroidal Venom A powerful strength and metabolic enhancer. It will boost the user`s strength and ability to take damage but it has dangerous side effects and should be avoided. *Needs successful medical check *+50 might *+30 armor *-30 all skills except combat skills *lasts 100 turns, then poison lvl 2 Category:Inventory Category:Inventory Objects Category:Main Category:Gear